


(not) Hansel & Gretel

by fumate



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe: Fairytale, Alternate Universe: Hansel & Gretel, M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas tersenyum. Benar. Tidak apa-apa. Ada Minho di sampingnya. [HanselGretel!AU. ThoMinho. Possible contain twincest and slash. Warnings inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) Hansel & Gretel

**Author's Note:**

> Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner
> 
> Hansel & Gretel © Brothers Grimm
> 
> (not) Hansel & Gretel © UltimateFujo
> 
> Warnings: Hints of twincest and slash. HanselGretel!AU. OOC. Typos.
> 
> DLDR

"Min, aku takut"

Suara Thomas menggema di angkasa akibat keheningan luar biasa yang melanda. Langit sudah mulai menggelap. Senja perlahan-lahan tenggelam ditelan gunung, digantikan kenaikan bulan. Burung-burung sudah kembali ke sarangnya, enggan untuk kembali bernyanyi. Hanya burung hantu yang menemani tiap tapakan kaki mereka, diiringi pandangan sinis burung gagak, seolah mengatakan hidup mereka takkan lama lagi.

Pada akhirnya dugaan Minho memang benar –mereka dibuang, bukan karena keteledoran ibunda mereka. Tapi karena mereka memang tak diinginkan. Atau terlalu merepotkan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia simpulkan.

"Tenanglah, Tom. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" saat itu juga Minho merasa bersalah mengatakannya. Berbohong kepada adik kembarnya, mengatakan hal-hal baik di saat banyak sekali kemungkinan buruk yang dapat menerkam mereka.

Tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan mereka akan mati.

Thomas sendiri tak tahu harus apa. Rasa takut menderanya, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ada secercah rasa penasaran ketika seberkas cahaya menelusup masuk ke indra penglihatannya.

Baik ia dan Minho menoleh. Bersamaan, sebelum mengangguk dan meneruskan langkah mereka dengan cepat. Terburu-buru.

Mereka berhasil menemukannya. Sumber cahaya.

Itu berasal dari rumah aneh, terbuat dari kue jahe dan berbagai macam permen.

Thomas ingin ke sana, mengisi perutnya yang lapar tetapi alarm tubuhnya sudah berdentang nyaring, memperingatkan segala macam bahaya yang bisa mereka temui di rumah itu. Maka ketika Minho mendaratkan langkah pertamanya menuju rumah itu, Thomas memegang lengannya erat-erat.

"Tom? Ada apa?"

"Aku….. takut"

Di saat tubuhnya bergetar, Minho mendekapnya. Membawanya ke pelukan seirama dengan rasa hangat yang menjalari tiap sel di setiap inci tubuh kecilnya.

"Sttt, tidak apa-apa. Ada aku di sini. Ada aku"

Thomas tersenyum. Benar. Tidak apa-apa. Ada Minho di sampingnya. Ada Minho. Ia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi selain kakaknya itu. Tidak apa-apa. Dunia akan terasa mudah baginya bersama Minho.

Ketika kontak itu dilepas, mereka tersenyum. Bersama-sama melangkah masuk ke rumah itu.

**Fin**


End file.
